New York
'Nationals is the twenty-second episode of Season Two of Glee and fourty-fourth episode overall.'' Plot 'Short Synopsis: '''New Directions heads to Nationals to compete in the ultimate singing showdown.Nationals New Directions will compete against Vocal Adrenaline and other American show choirs to win the National Championships. Nationals will be held in New York as said in Audition and Original Song. Two episodes will be filmed in New York, one will feature Nationals.NY Glee is scheduled to finish filming May 5th, this means that Nationals will be filmed on or before this day. Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episodes.[14] In A Night Of Neglect, Sunshine has to convince New Directions that she can help them get to the Nationals. Rachel is suspicious, and with good reason: Could Sunshine just be out for revenge? Glee Executive producer, Ian Brennan isn't spilling: "Sunshine will play a big role in the last two episodes", referring to the Nationals Episodes Sunshine The whole cast is going to NYC.NY finale Lea said that they get to do something "super cool" in this episode. She also hinted at it has something to do with Broadway. http://twitter.com/msleamichele/status/60032470288044032 Broadway Chord tweeted that he was in the studio Chords (solo) Lea said that she recorded a Broadway-Song Leas solo Finn and Rachel might get back together in this episode but it is not certain yet.Finchel Brittany and Santana will end this season with a "bang" http://tvsomniac.com/2011/glee-spoilers-kurt-on-new-directions-brittana-kristin-chenoweth/ There is a scene shot in the Gershwin Theater where Wicked is showing. It will involve Kurt and Rachel. Source Finn and Rachel will apparently have loving moments in this episode. Source Darren confirmed he wont be filming in NYC. But he will be around since he visits NYC alot. A scene was shot where Finn reportedly gives flowers to Rachel, hinting that they both at least address their feelings for each other. Charice just recorded a new song for Glee which is to be featured for the Nationals episode. Source There will be a Finn and Rachel scene on the bridge alone. Rachel is on a blue/green dress while Finn is wearing a tux while holding flowers.Finn and Rachel on a bridge Songs *'TBA by TBA. ''Sung by Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Lauren and Tina. Source Source Source *'TBA''' by TBA. Sung by Santana. Source * TBA by TBA. Sung by Mercedes. Source * TBA by TBA. Sung by Sunshine Source * I Love New York by Madonna. Sung by Santana, Artie, Finn and New Directions. (according to the 3rd and 5th video, it sounds like that. Or it should be a mashup song of this one and Sinatras New York, New York) Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes Guest Stars *Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby *Charice as Sunshine Corazon *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Videos thumb|left|278px|It looks like Brittany is leading this performance thumb|right|286px|Another glee filming scene form April 25th 2011 thumb|left|278px|Cast filming in Central Park thumb|right|278px|Lea and Cory shooting a scenethumb|left|278px|Cast filming in New York Images tumblr_lk6s8eEDpI1qgmok6o1_400.jpg|cory monteith at lax, headed to nyc to film nationals. tumblr_lk6sabRSkT1qgmok6o1_400.jpg|kevin mchale at lax, headed to nyc to film nationals. Lea Michele filming in NYC Times Square.JPG|Lea Michele filiming in NYC - looks like Times Square Lea, shooting 2.jpg Lea, shooting.jpg Tumblr lk7nuy2Oag1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7nqf4vLG1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7nnyP2rx1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7nl9TLli1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7ni4JtDG1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7lr6PgF01qcjm7xo1 500.jpg Lmw gleeny005.jpg Lmw gleeny006.jpg NYC.jpg|Kurt's jacket is really sassy... :) NYC1.jpg NYC2.png NYC3.jpg NYC4.jpg NYC5.png NYC6.png NYC7.jpg tumblr_lk7ok1kaGX1qe03ojo1_500.png chris in nyc as kurt.jpg|Chris in Kurt costume - between takes cory getting some pics in nyc.jpg|Cory getting some pics of Brad and Zach in Times Square dianna in nyc.jpg glee gang in nyc 1.jpg glee gang in nyc 2.jpg glee girls dance in nyc.jpg glee girls dance in nyc 2.jpg glee girls dance in nyc 3.jpg glee shooting in nyc.jpg kurt in nyc 1.jpg lauren and puck in nyc.jpg rachel in nyc 2.png ashley and chris in nyc.jpg|Ashley and Chris playing patty-cake between takes rachel and kurt in nyc.jpg rachel in nyc - taking pics.jpg kurt in nyc 3.png sam and puck - bromance pic in nyc.jpg tumblr collage of kurt in nyc.jpg|It's a Kurt collage! 284661377.jpg cory using chris as an armrest - glee in nyc.jpg|Cory using Chris as an armrest dianna in nyc - glee in nyc.jpg kurt and sam - glee in nyc.jpg kurt and the gang - glee in nyc.jpg kurt collage 2 - glee in nyc.png rachel and sam - glee in nyc.jpg kurt tina puck lauren - glee in nyc.jpg kurt tina puck - glee in nyc.jpg rachel making a face at her lunch - glee in nyc.jpg ashley chris and lea - filming glee in nyc.jpg quinn britt and sam - glee in nyc.png kurt talking to tina puck and lauren - glee in nyc.jpg Tumblr lk8djfBKij1qccxfoo1 500.jpg new016.jpg tumblr_lk8djfBKij1qccxfoo1_500.png Tumblr lk8ebmXb9z1qdzc0lo1 500.gif chris and his illegal legs - glee in nyc.jpg lea as rachel - glee in nyc.jpg spl271252024-1303773259.jpg|Dianna and Kevin snuggling NGAWWWW kjasl;fj.jpg bajasl;kdjfk.jpg Cast With Mayor.jpg Tumblr lk9pkg0djN1qhtjvso1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9pb9K3Tp1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9ozaqs2C1qf9wcko1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9pkhRxQN1qcpz0fo1 r1 400.jpg Tumblr lk9onp4DGe1qb3re6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9q6rcFaG1qd6xxvo1 500.jpg chris - glee in nyc.jpg chris in central park - glee in nyc.jpg finchel 3 - glee in nyc.jpg finchel 2 - glee in nyc.jpg cory in nyc - filming in times square.gif|Whoo! Cory finchel 5 - glee in nyc.jpg gle cast in central park - glee in nyc.jpg glee cast in central park - glee in nyc.jpg glee cast in central park 3 - glee in nyc.jpg|Glee cast in Central Park harry shum - glee in nyc.jpg harry signing autographs - glee in nyc - tumblr pic.jpg HeMo in central park - glee in nyc.jpg kevin and darren - post meeting mayor - glee in nyc.png kevin in central park - glee innyc.jpg kevin in nyc - glee in nyc - tumblr pic 2.jpg lea and cory - shooting finchel - glee in nyc.png|Awww. Lea is so tiny... lea and hemo - shooting nyc.jpg 285323655.jpg glee nyc.jpg Tumblr lka8u68Sro1qfs06eo1 500.png Tumblr lk9yapLp2w1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9yhd45PW1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9ykpHgN01qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9pzyw9LL1qci6lqo1 500.png Tumblr lk9ptkIT741qzh6wzo1 500 (1).png Tumblr lk9ptkDoEI1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Tumblr lk9px7t5941qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9pp4Wsdw1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9pkqshL21qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9kh5qeno1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9st1H5i41qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9yapLp2w1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9yhd45PW1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9ykpHgN01qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lka1moOfCO1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lka1vf0jcZ1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lka2m2GwnS1qzh6wzo1 500.png Tumblr lk9onp4DGe1qb3re6o1 500 (1).jpg http://www.facebook.com/media/set/fbx/?set=a.120541304690929.22948.106700899408303 --> There're a lot of pictures from NYC here http://www.facebook.com/media/set/fbx/?set=a.212525982108185.66436.135216593172458 --> Pictures References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes